


Pearl in the Sky

by blakefancier



Series: Semi-Precious Stones series [4]
Category: Simon and Simon (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearl in the Sky

He should be someone else’s North Star, bright in the darkness, guiding the weary traveler. Never lost, but lost in him, without him.

Here I am, touching his face, his hair, his mouth. Learning the way his muscles move and react to desire. Hearing what should not be mine.

I think, this is not how it’s supposed to be, my lips brushing his chest, tasting his skin then moving lower. Bitterness.

He should be someone else’s love, someone else’s light.

Touching and loving and knowing nothing but this flaring heat. Glances that sear my skin and freeze my breath in my lungs. He is more than I ever imagined. He is more than I can bear.

The skin on his neck is flawless, warm against my tongue, alive with his breathing and swallowing—

Moaning.

I know…I know what it means to lose and gain in one roll of the dice. Life is a gamble and I’ve touched the prize, soft and smooth, his back against my palms as I trail kisses on the insides of his thighs.

But I’ve never really touched the prize. It burns with the freezing intensity of hell and the aching sweetness of heaven. And I’m not bold enough, not strong enough.

Golden in moonlight and sunlight both, he should be someone else’s, anyone else’s.

But he says he belongs to me. And in these fevered dreams, he does.


End file.
